Puffle-related items
Puffle Needs are the needs that puffles play with, sleep with, eat with and other puffle stuff. Food Puffle-O's Puffle-O's are a great snack for your puffles, they fill the energy bar but when the energy bar is full it will decrease the health bar. O-Berries O-Berries are the ingredients for Puffle-O's. Having mixed with Hot Sauce is a dangerous combination for black puffles. (See below for more infomation) Spicy O-Berries Spicy O-Berries are O-Berries mixed with Hot Sauce. You do this in mission 6 where you are trapped in a cave and the entrance is blocked by snow. You have to feed this to your black puffle and he will go crazy and fly out, burning the snow. Gum Gum is a treat for puffles. Having 2 or more would decrease a puffle's health. Cookies Is a treat for your puffles, having 2 or more would decrease a puffle's health. Items Bath Washes your puffle, thus raising its health and rest. Toys Every puffle has some toys that it adores. If all the stats are full the puffle will play differently. If all stats are low it will also play differently. Leash Leash is a hand item that you get for free. Use it to walk puffles. Furniture Beds Puffles sleep in beds. There is one for every colour. Red, Blue, Pink, Grey (Black), Green, Purple, Yellow and White. Houses Puffles also sleep in houses. There is one for every colour plus an extra brown one (Most people use it as a naughty house for when puffles are naughty that have to go in). The colours are blue, red, pink, grey (for black and is a secret item), green, yellow, purple, white and brown. Igloo This is a tiny igloo for your puffles. Puffle Tent A small brown tent for your puffles to sleep in. Toy Furniture Small Scratching Post A small green post for your puffles. It has a spring with an orange ball on top. The puffles will scratch their backs on it. Large Scratching Post A giant pink scratching post with a springy cube on top. The puffle bounces on it. Puffle Tree A big round blue bowl on a stand. The puffles bounce in the bowl. Puffle Condo A tall big pink tower with 3 holes. Puffles like to play peek-a-boo with this. Running Wheel Like a hamster wheel. Puffles use it like a hamster does. Scratch Tower Like a puffle playground. Puffles swing on it. Food Furniture Double Dish Puffles jump in this. Water Dish A big bowl full of water. Water Bottle Puffles drink out of this. Furniture That Has Puffles Green Puffle Bean Bag A Bean Bag that looks like a green puffle. Posters Posters that have puffles on them. Chalkboard When you press up on this you can have a green puffle and a pink puffle on it. Wall Chalkboard See Chalboard. (Above) Puffle Board This is a board with 9 puffles. Other Items Bell This is used on a Card-Jitsu card when the player rings a bell and the puffles come running towards the opponent. Rope This is on the Card Jitsu Puffle Roundup Card. Hobo Stick Puffles hold this when they run away. Brown Block Puffles use this to drink out of the water dish. Straw Puffles use this to drink out of the water dish. Edible Bowl Puffles eat this when eating Puffle-O's. Pommel Horse Puffles don't play with this but in the "Igloo Makeover" book it shows a green puffle on it. Paper Puffles don't eat this on Club Penguin but in the "Ultimate Official Guide to Club Penguin" book in the "How to Not Use This Book" section it says as a snack for your puffle so this probably means puffles like to eat paper. Little Cage A little yellow cage that was used for studying puffles. Top Hat A Top Hat was thought to be food by "Fluffy" in a Comic. It is also used in Puffle Shuffle. Puffleposter1002 This appeared in penguin tales and it was invented by Gary to Let Puffles Deliver mail. Puffleposter1002 Launcher This launches the Puffleposter1002. Pen This is in Puffle Roundup. Running Wheels attached to a Power Box This is in a comic where a penguin gave a penguin a tour of is igloo and when he showed the puffles the where making electrizity by running Wheels. Future Items The following items may not come out in the future but are seen in the pet shop. Upgraded Large Scratching Post In the top right corner of the Pet Shop is a large scratching post with a platform. Purple Cube Behind the houses is a fluffy purple cube. Cage There are 2 cages in the pet shop. Puffle Den There is a glass den with a white, black, purple, green, blue and pink puffle in it. Demanding Puffles will do something when they are low on a stat. When Hungry.... Puffle's stomachs will gurgle and then the puffle will dream of food. When Tired.... Puffles will yawn. When Low on Health.... Puffles will poke their tongue out. The purple puffle will roll its eyes instead. Puffle Music (From Puffle Party) See also *Puffle *Pet Shop Category:Club Penguin Category:Puffles